


Survival Strategy

by Nympha_Alba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot storms into Merlin's life, and Merlin gives him all those things that Arthur can’t have and mustn’t know. He senses that they’re bonded in this; in the forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Strategy

Lancelot comes storming out of nowhere to save Merlin’s life. This is how he operates, Merlin quickly understands: help first, questions later.

Afterwards, in Merlin’s chamber, Lancelot allows his wounds to be dressed without complaint, and even says thank you afterwards. Merlin looks at him in amazement. So different from Arthur. Lancelot is warm, gentle and patient, everything that Arthur isn’t, Merlin thinks ungenerously.

He basks in the glow of Lancelot’s smile, in the velvet darkness of his eyes, in the kind, calloused hands that stroke Merlin's skin, tentatively at first, with confidence later. They both need relief. Their lives hold so much frustration.

When Merlin feels more kindly disposed towards Arthur, he thinks that Lancelot has all of Arthur’s good sides and none of the bad. They let themselves be guided by the same words: courage, loyalty, honour, truth.

Merlin is glad of Lancelot’s friendship, of their connection that goes beyond friendship. It’s to Lancelot Merlin goes to vent, to be who he is without pretence. In bed, in the dark, Merlin shows him all the beautiful things that magic can do.

Later, he sees the strange contradictions in Lancelot, senses the secret core that Lancelot guards with his life. Something frets at the edges of Merlin’s mind. It isn’t fear, because Lancelot is a good man through and through, but something about him makes Merlin shiver with premonition. One way or another, Lancelot will bring about disaster - perhaps not for Merlin but for Arthur, and Arthur is and must be the most important thing in Merlin’s life. His responsibility. His destiny.

But for now, Merlin closes his eyes to premonitions and portents and gives Lancelot all those things that Arthur can’t have, can’t know, mustn’t know. He senses that they’re bonded in this, in the forbidden, although he doesn’t know how or why. All he knows is that they’re each other’s survival strategy.


End file.
